Cameras and other computing devices are increasingly able to pick out the location(s) of objects in photographs and frames of video data. For example, some computing devices can pick out the location(s) of faces (e.g., human faces). Face detection is the process of determining that a face (e.g., human face) appears at a location in still or video image data. Face matching is the process of determining a likelihood that a face detected in one image frame is the same as a face detected in another image frame. A third process is face identification, which is the process of identifying a face by name or other identifier of the face detected.